


Stories About A Calm Man And His Loud Boyfriend

by NostalgicNerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicNerd/pseuds/NostalgicNerd
Summary: A ship that a friend and thought of and got really intoI really wanted to play around with the character dynamicsWe decided to name the ship TrashNinja, but I've also seen it called SmokeBombThis book will centre around that pairing and contain lots of shorts (most of which won't be connected)Anyways I hope someone finds this story interesting and takes our rare pair into consideration!(mostly proofread)





	Stories About A Calm Man And His Loud Boyfriend

"Aw... that's right..." The junker grumbled to himself as he found that he was alone. Junkrat, the loud arsonist, often seemed like a party person but was quite the opposite. He hated parties with a passion. Not only were they filled with people who gave him plenty of side-eye, but they also separated him from the people who did like him. It seemed everyone he cared to spend time with was very popular, and they were always pulled away to hang out with other agents.

Jamison sighed, tugging at the sleeves of his plush green hoodie and glancing at his nail polish. The ends of the sleeves were a bit tattered, a few random threads hanging off of them, but the junker had certainly worn clothes in a worse condition before. Besides, he loved this hoodie, Genji had given it to him and there was no way he was getting rid of it. Speaking of Genji, he hadn't seen the cyborg this whole time. He supposed there was no harm in searching for him, and so he stumbled through groups of agents looking for one particular ninja. 

It took longer than expected, but eventually the anxious junker found who he was looking for. Genji stood tall, a bright grin across his unmasked face. He seemed unbothered by the scars on his skin, which could've easily caught negative attention. The cyborg flowed through conversations where the junker could not, and brought a sort of balance between the two. Though he was close with Genji, Jamison was hesitant to approach him. The swordsman seemed in his element, and Jamie certainly wasn't in his. He wondered what might happen to that element if he decided to join with the group Genji was in. 

"You can't go that way! It's totally blocked by the game and if you did then-" Hana's words were lost as Junkrat tuned them out and managed to find a space between her and Genji. Genji was quick to notice Jamison beside him, it was likely he'd noticed Jamison approaching earlier too, but now he made it known that he knew the junker was there by placing an arm around him and pulling him closer. Nobody else in the group said anything, they seemingly ignored Junkrat's presence and he was okay with that. 

Jamison stood there with them for the rest of the gathering, pressing himself close to Genji like the cyborg was some sort of security blanket. In some ways he was, often Jamie found himself calmed by the presence of the cyborg. Maybe it was because of his constant mediation, but Genji always seemed so calm to the junker; which was something he admired and needed since he was often restless and erratic. As the gathering came to an end, Genji began to pay more attention to the man pressed against his side.

"I'm glad you decided to show up, Jamie! I really needed you there," Genji claimed as they held hands and wandered down the watchpoint's halls. He said that a lot, he really made Jamison feel needed. In a way, Genji did need him. It didn't always seem like the case, but even Genji would get anxious. Especially if left alone, the cyborg would become so anxious his nerves would begin to burn in the legs he didn't have anymore. His anxiety was one of the reasons he gained so much value from the lessons Zenyatta had taught him years before. 

"Yeah! You're lucky I was 'round! Thought 'bout goin' out on the town instead," Jamison responded jokingly. 

"Without me? You break my heart Jamison!" 

"Ya drongo! Ya know I wouldn't."

The swordsman giggled and pressed a kiss to the other male's cheek. "You're right, you caught me." Genji continued on, pressing kisses all over Jamison's face. The junker really enjoyed all the affection, but that was something he'd never admit to anyone. He even denied it whenever Genji asked, but somehow it was like the ninja knew where and when to kiss and hold Jamison. 

"Oi, I'm stuffed, not trying to get a stiffy," Jamison ended up interrupting when he thought the kissing was going a bit far. Not that that sort of thing wasn't welcomed by Jamie, because it was, but he was also tired and drained from being around so many people who were all socializing. 

"My bad," Genji said with a grin, not feeling bad about riling him up at all. 

"Tsk." Jamison flicked the cyborg's forehead, which only made him smile wider. The junker couldn't help but smile too, he loved to smile anyhow and Genji's smiles were contagious.

The couple's wandering slowly came to an end as they neared Genji's room. They hated parting ways, but they really weren't supposed to share rooms. Not that it'd been a problem for Genji in previous years of Overwatch, but he was worried they might try to make Jamison leave the organization if he was caught breaking rules. 

"Jamie, would you stay with me? It's stupid, but lately I-" The cyborg's voice came hesitantly. 

"You're bein' more stupid than the idea. 'Course I'll stay with ya." Jamison cut Genji off before he could bring himself down. Jamie grinned at the cyborg who smiled softly in return. 

Genji gripped Jamison's hand and gave it a squeeze. He led the junker into his room, pulling the covers over them as they cuddled. Jamison found his arms falling to wrap around Genji's waist while the cyborg was already fast asleep. As the junker closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the cool metal of the cyborg's shoulder, he decided he really did like it here. The anxieties of the day were worth it so long as Genji's smiles kept ending up in his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I do think that D.va, Lucio, Junkrat, and Genji are all great friends  
> But this is sort of more before Junkrat is as comfortable with Lucio and D.va  
> I'll totally write some stuff where they're all hanging out and just chilling eventually though
> 
> (And yes, Jamison is the big spoon)


End file.
